


A pillanat varázsa

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, egyperces
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei





	A pillanat varázsa

Tsukihima lassan ébredezett. Kipihentnek érezte magát. Lágy szellő és napsugár simogatta az arcát. Megdörzsölte a szemét, és az erkély irányába nézett, és gyanúja beigazolódott, ahogy kisilabizálta a nyitott ajtót. Elmosolyodott, ahogy egy fekete foltot vélt felfedezni kint. Majd, kicsit visszadőlt a párnára, hogy összegyűjtse a kellő lelkierőt a felkeléshez. Miután úgy érezte, fel is tápászkodott, majd lusta módon nyújtózott, hasán mozdulatától felcsúszott a póló, felfedve sport edzette izmait.

Beletúrt a hajába, majd párja irányába kezdett settenkedni. Szemüveg nélkül volt, így nem is sejthette, hogy Kuroo mosolyogva figyeli gyenge lopakodási próbálkozását.

Mikor odaért a fekete folthoz, Tsukishima karjait gyengéden a másik férfi nyakára fonta, egy ölelésbe húzva őt. Egy ráérős, gyengéd csókot váltottak, majd elváltak, és egymásra mosolyogtak. Szinte ragyogtak a boldogságtól. Az életük szép volt.

Kuroo elnézett a távolba, és elbűvölten figyelte, ahogy a cseresznyevirágszirmok kecsesen táncot járnak a reggeli pajkos szél vezetésével. A férfi szerelmes volt. A végtelenségig el tudta volna nézegetni ezt a tájat. Mindig is elbűvölte a rózsaszín keringő, háttérben a fenséges hegyekkel, és a közöttük megbújó kastéllyal. Nem véletlenül volt a tavasz a kedvenc évszaka. Ilyenkor minden olyan gyönyörű lett, hogy el tudott volna veszni benne, anélkül, hogy megbánta volna. Érzékeit jólesően borzongatták az ingerek, a szél lágy simítása, a napsugarak kellemes melege, a virágok bódító illata, a látkép tökéletes pasztell-színei, a levegő frissessége... Nem is tudta szavakba önteni. Ezt jelenti szerelmesnek lenni. Szeretni kötöttségek nélkül, örökké.

– Hát nem csodálatos idén is a cseresznyefa virágzása? – kérdezte álmodozó hangon Tetsuro.

– Ha te mondod, akkor biztos az... Bár én speciel, per pillanat kettőig nem látok. – Felelte Kei.

– Hogy te milyen romantikus vagy már kora reggel...

– Én? Mindig! – Folyt a szarkazmus Tsukishima ajkairól, és szép lassan körülölelte Kuroot, akárcsak a férfi karjai. Meleg feketeség birtokolta őt magának, éles ellentétben állva a táj halvány színeivel. De a férfi nem bánta. Szerette, talán jobban is, mint a hegyeket, a virágokat, a várost. Igen, elveszett a szerelem-tenger mély, és kiszámíthatatlan vizein. Szíve dagadozott az érzelmektől.

Itt állt, és a két szerelme fogta közre. Nem hitte, hogy lehet valaha ennél boldogabb. Arcára minden eddiginél nagyobb mosoly költözött, és nem akart egyhamar továbbállni.

Egy újabb csókra invitálta kedvesét, aki több, mint hajlandó volt reá. Lassan, egymásra hangolódva járták ezt a különleges táncot ajkaikkal, és mögöttük, mint tánckar balettozott a rózsaszín sziromhad. Belevesztek a pillanat varázsába...


End file.
